Recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) generally have an open passenger cabin with side-by-side seating. They are often referred to as side-by-side All-Terrain Vehicles (ATVs) which typically have single straddle-type seats. The engine in an RUV is typically placed between the side-by-side seats leaving room at the front and back of the RUV for cargo space or other utility functions. These vehicles generally have a step-through design which means that the area in front of the seats is open across the width of the vehicle an occupant can easily step across from one seat to the other. The engine is typically installed in an engine bay which protects the engine and is covered by a plastic cowling isolating the engine from the passengers. The engine is therefore not exposed to the environment but it is also not exposed to any air flow, and therefore the engine may experience overheating and the components or the cowling surrounding the engine may get hot and malfunction or melt if not designed to resist heat build-up.
Manufacturers have typically designed these vehicles with large radiator and fan systems to cool the enclosed engine. However, large radiator and fan systems generally increase the size and weight of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for an off-road vehicle having a construction which addresses at least some of these inconveniences.